Destiny
by NorthernLigths
Summary: (Narusasu) Perderlo todo será el precio para obtener el perdón de Sasuke. Y tal vez…. también para robar su corazón.


Naruto inhalo con felicidad el aroma que desprendían los libros nuevos, los alumnos apresurados y el fresco viento de otoño, era el perfecto día para un perfecto primer día de clases.

Sonrió mientras se permitía disfrutar el nuevo ambiente en el que se desarrollaría, ya no estaba en la preparatoria, la Universidad de Tokio era una de las mejores en todo el país y algo dentro de él le presentía la llegada de algo nuevo y excitante.

Sintió unas manos pequeñas cubrirle los ojos, sonrió por inercia al saber de quien se trataba.

 **"Hinata, amor, si me hubieras dicho que venias nos hubiéramos ido juntos, dattebayo"** exclamó Naruto mientras giraba, haciendo un puchero.

 **"L-Lo siento, Naruto-kun"** exclamó ella con su típica voz baja, soltando una suave risa **"Quería darte una sorpresa"** la pelinegra agarró a su novio por el cuello y lo beso.

Naruto abrazó por la cintura a su novia, unos centímetros más bajo que el, y la cargo mientras la veía a los ojos, nunca se cansaría de ver esos hermosos ojos. Llevaba ya 2 años con Hinata, le tenía un enorme cariño desde siempre pero cuando la chica se le declaró, intentaron llevar una relación, y aunque era feliz y la relación parecía ir genial un pequeño malestar siempre le invadía su pecho.

Algo le inquietaba, algo faltaba, pero no sabía describir ese sentimiento, Naruto cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, otra vez estaba pensando tonterías.

 **"¿A qué hora inician tus clases?"** preguntó el rubio caminando de la mano de su novia, quería observar el campus, y para qué negarlo, que todos los chicos que antes se comían a su novia por los ojos le quitaran la vista de encima.

 **"En media hora, p-pero quiero caminar un poco más"** dijo con un leve sonrojo mientras bajaba la vista.

Naruto sonrió enternecido y río.

Camino por la Universidad por varios minutos charlando con su novia sobre las nuevas materias y el futuro próximo, aunque se lo intentase negar a todos, incluyendo a Hinata, estaba nervioso, y si bien todo marchaba de maravilla, el malestar de la incertidumbre seguía golpeando su pecho.

La antes cálida duda lo mantenía expectante, ahora sentía un torbellino acabando con todo en su interior, era como un presentimiento, pero mucho más fuerte y aterrador, no se había sentido así desde hace ya 4 años, cuando sucedió aquel incidente. Pero no, no podía ser lo mismo, tal vez su ansiedad le estaba ganando o no había desayunado suficiente ramen.

Siguieron paseando hasta que sintió su celular sonar, al ver el verificador contesto de inmediato, su salud peligraba cada vez que le llamaba ese número.

 **"Sakura-chan, hola… ¿Los chicos y tu están en la Universidad? jeje"** pregunto riendo un poco, nervioso, hasta ahora notaba que tenía 2 llamadas perdidas de su amiga pelirosa.

 ** _"¡Eres un estúpido, Naruto!... ¿No recuerdas que nos quedamos de ver en el patio central, junto a las bancas? ¡Se suponía que nos reuniríamos para hablar de nuestro verano antes de que iniciaran las clases! ¡Shikamaru, Neji y Tenten acaban de irse para ir a sus clases!"_** escuchó al otro lado de la línea, se notaba que la chica estaba enojada y Naruto casi podía sentir cómo las palabras lo golpeaban.

 **"¡Waa! Lo siento, lo siento, lo había olvidado, ttebayo"** exclamó moviéndose inquieto, no podía creer que su nueva vida terminara tan pronto

 ** _"¿Y no sabes dónde está Hinata? Neji estaba preocupado, como se le descompuso su celular no tenía manera de comunicarse con ella"_**

 **"Está aquí conmigo, por cierto, olvide decirle que nos reuniríamos todos ¡Oh! ¿Ya viste la hora? Se hace tarde jaja, tenemos que apresurarnos… ¡Que tengas un buen día Sakura-chan!"** hablo lo más rápido que pudo.

 ** _"Eres u…"_** los veloces reflejos de Naruto le permitieron cerrar rápido su celular para no seguir escuchando los gritos de su amiga. Sakura cuando se enojaba daba bastante miedo

Hinata, que se había mantenido al margen durante toda la llamada embozo una leve sonrisita al darse cuenta de lo sucedido. Caminaron de nuevo juntos, mientras la chica intentaba convencer a Naruto que Sakura no podía matarlo, que era ilegal y que aunque toda la familia de Sakura fuera policía, aún podían meterla a la cárcel.

 **"M-mis clases inician en 10 minutos, ¿Me acompañas a mi edificio?"** preguntó Hinata después de ver su reloj

 **"Claro, vamos…. Por cierto ¿quieres ir a cenar conmigo? Un nuevo restaurante abrió, creo que tienen ramen, dattebayo"** dijo Naruto, intentando memorizar el camino, aunque sus clases empezaban en 1 hora, no quería perderse con tantos edificios tan iguales.

 **"S-sí, me encantaría"** dijo ella, sonriendo.

No, claro que no se había perdido, solo estaba un poco desorientado.

Ya había caminado por más de 30 minutos y seguía sin hallar el camino a su edificio, y pese que había pedido indicaciones (y recibido algunas burlas) no encontraba el camino. Intento llamar a Hinata o a alguien que lo pudiera orientar (a Sakura no) pero ya no tenía batería.

Finalmente se sentó en una banca, frustrado de no saber qué hacer, giro un poco a su alrededor, no había muchas personas, de hecho, no había nadie aparte de él, no recordaba estar cerca de u jardín tan grande y tan escondido.

Se levantó u poco para observar bien, habían enorme jardín con varios árboles y flores, pese a eso debía admitir que todo estaba precioso, era un lugar perfecto cuando querías estar solo.

Su tranquilidad pronto fue interrumpida por lo que parecían…. ¿Gemidos? Se acercó un poco al lugar donde se escuchaban esos ruidos, parecía un personaje en una película de terror que se acerca dónde está el asesino, pero su curiosidad era grande y si había personas, estas le podían indicar qué camino tomar para ir al edificio de Administración de empresas.

Pronto se arrepintió de su decisión.

Contra la pared se encontraba un pequeño pelinegro al que no se le veía la cara, pero si su delicado y esbelto cuerpo, mientras que sus labios eran devorados por un castaño mucho más grande que él. Las manos del castaño acariciaban sin pudor el cuerpo del más pequeño, este tenía las manos entre el pecho de ambos.

Naruto estuvo a un segundo de interrumpir, parecía un beso forzado, pero el pelinegro bajo su mano hasta las partes íntimas del castaño, que gimió alto, separándose un poco.

Por fin, Naruto pudo observar sus rostros, pero al ver al pelinegro se quedó shockeado, millones de recuerdos invadieron su mente y ahora creía menos la escena que acababa de presenciar, intento recordar más un rostro que hace unos años le era tan familiar, pero ahora se le hacía desconocido. Las facciones coincidían del todo, eran exactamente iguales, aunque ahora eran más hermosas y sexys.

Sus manos sudaron frío y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Si, a esa persona la conocía bastante bien. Algo incrédulo se acercó.

 **"¿Sasuke?"**


End file.
